Emily Rose
Emily Rose is an assistant and adviser of the imperial mage council and former member of the Imperial peacekeepers guild. She also used to be part of Team Red until it disbanded after Helens Death. Background Emily joined the Imperials Peacekeepers guild at the age of ten and has spent most of her life as a member. She slowly but steady rose though the mage ranks until she reached the rank of expert. She was the third member of Team Red and even had a casual romance with Duncan Morgan; the second member of Team Red. She accomplished many missions as part of Team Red until the Team was disbanded after the death of Helen, who was a very close friend of Emily. After this Emily chose to join the Imperial Mages guild and has been working as an assistant their since. Appearance ''' Emily rose has long white hair in which she takes great pride in. She has bright blue eyes and pale skin. She usually wears a black and gold dress and high healed shoes typical of most fashion styles in Edros. However when on duty she wears the 'Experts Imperial Mages' cloak, identifiable by it's green and black pattern. She also caries a sliver birch wand at her side which contains glowdust. '''Personality Emily was shown to have a rather serious personality and often kept the rest of Team Red under control. She is very orderly and would always follow rules of the mages council and laws of Edros. Andrew Cooper once described her as "a bit of a control freak, but in a good way". While Tyler once described Emily as "being kind at heart", and then quickly adding that " even so, you really wouldn't want to get on her bad side". Despite this strict personality, Emily also had a softer more gentle side which she kept secret to the world. She feels embarrassed about her secret softer side and very few people know about it. Those who do know, are her closest friends. Abilities Not much is currently known about Emily's abilities other than she is a retlag mage and uses Light magic. However she is very skilled mage as she was granted the rank of expert. Relationships Duncan Morgan - Emily and Duncan appear to have a close relationship and even used to be lovers before she left the Imperial Peacekeepers Guild to join the Mages Imperial Council. However despite the breakup they are still good friends and often talk to each other regarding issues of the Imperial council. Emily has recently been trying to convince the council to give Duncan the rank of Legendary saying that his skills exceed that of a Master. Helen - Emily and Helen had a very close friendship. They were considered best friends and constantly looked out for each other. When Helen died Emily took it very hard. I may have been what caused her to leave the Peacekeepers guild and take up a job at the mages council. Andrew Cooper - Emily and Andrew were described by Duncan as having a very much a sibling relationship despite not even being a vaguely related. Andrew would often tease Emily causing her to get angry at him. Despite this they were described to have a healthy and close relationship. Team red (Alicja, Duncan, Andrew, Tyler, Helen): Being a member of team red Emily has a close bond with the members and considers them all to be her closest friends.